Anime Christmas Party Edited
by Twins HikariAnkoku
Summary: Well, I (Ankoku) have edited it! Now, none of it's all screwy! Please enjoy, as well as review! We swear, this is our best fic!


Anime Christmas Party  
  
By SK23, RZ19, andTB27  
  
TB27(Ankoku): Why did we change our names?  
  
SK23(Hikari): Well, this WAS an older fic. We need people to know who we are!!!  
  
RZ19(Tyme): Hi!! Watashi wa Tyme!  
  
TB27: SHE'S OUR NEWFOUND *drumroll* TRIPLET!!!  
  
SK23: Yes. Now you have it. Onto the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer(Done by all three triplets in unison): We do not own any of the many, many shows OR manga OR movies OR anything (cept ourselves and our OC [for the newbies: Original Characters]!!!!) mentioned in this fic. Yes, there are people that will be OOC (Out Of Character) but we still do not own them, although we like to think we do. Are you happy now?  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
One cheery December morning in the household of Naruto...  
  
Naruto: *blinks his eyes and gets out of bed* It's sooo early... hey! What's that?! *eyes a package sitting on the front porch* Wow, it's bigger than me... (hope it's ramen ^___^)  
  
Suddenly, out of the box, pops Kakashi, holding a letter in one hand, and a Make Out Paradise book in the other hand.  
  
Kakashi: *reading Make Out Paradise* About time you came out to open the box. I was getting a cram-  
  
Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT RAMEN! NOT RAMEN!  
  
After Naruto collapsed and Kakashi noticed him...  
  
Kakashi: Pull yourself together man! This is no sissy camp (unless the changed it to a sissy camp without informing me... bastards....  
  
Naruto: *waking up* Hey, Kakashi, what's that letter? And who's it for?  
  
Kakashi: Oh, this? *holds up letter* It was from Yoh and Amidamaru. They sent one to each of us (you, Sasuke, Sakura, and myself). Open it, and see what it's for.  
  
Naruto: *glancing over letter briefly* A guest list? Hmm...  
  
(Letter copy): Dear Naruto,  
  
Amidamaru and myself were thinking about inviting all of our respectable fellows to a Christmas party. It will be held Christmas Eve over at Yugi/Yami's home (don't worry; they know). It starts at 5:00pm and ends at 11:30am the next day. Reply soon!  
  
Your pal,  
  
Asakura, Yoh  
  
P.S. Watch out for Yami Bakura (who might show up...).  
  
P.S.S. Watch out for Merik.  
  
P.S.S.S. Here's a guest list:  
  
  
  
Amidamaru  
  
Anna  
  
Yoh  
  
Tea  
  
Manta  
  
Mai  
  
Yugi  
  
Serenity  
  
Yami  
  
Sora  
  
The Kaibas  
  
Mimi  
  
Duke Devilin  
  
Kari  
  
Joey  
  
Yolie  
  
Tristan  
  
Zoe  
  
Tai  
  
Hinata  
  
Matt  
  
Sakura  
  
Izzy  
  
Ino  
  
Joe  
  
TK  
  
Davis  
  
Ken  
  
Cody  
  
Takuya  
  
Koji  
  
Koichi JP ( T___T )  
  
Kakashi  
  
Sasuke  
  
Naruto  
  
-Bring snack food that will last the night -Bring lots of presents!!! -No alcohal/chapichinos for people 10 and under -More boys than girls... we didn't plan this! -Have fun (there's mistletoe ^____^)  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
Digimons' (Seasons 1, 2, and 4) Reactions  
  
Tai:*passing a soccer ball to Takuya* Catch dude!!!  
  
Takuya: C'mon Davis! Get a team together and let's play!  
  
Davis: I'm too busy watching Kari... OH! I mean, of course! Ken, cover for meee!!!  
  
Ken: Uh, no thanks...* stares blankly at Davis* Hmmmm....  
  
Davis: Please? *puppy dog eyes* Peez?  
  
Ken: No, no peas.  
  
Davis: Not what I meant, you bastard.  
  
Kari: Oh stop it!  
  
Davis: *in pathetic Prince Romeo stance* Oh yes, I shall for you, my dear love!!  
  
Kari: Whatever...*walks away*  
  
Tommy: I WANNA BE ON YOUR TEAM TAKUYA!!!  
  
Takuya: Be on Davis's, he needs it!  
  
Davis: No way!!! No kids on my team!  
  
Tommy: *ultimate giaganto eyes* PEEEEEEEZ?????  
  
Ken: No... Peas....  
  
Tommy: . Bastard  
  
Ken: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME A BASTARD?  
  
Tai: It's fun!!! Dude!!  
  
Matt: *points at Tai* YOU ARE UNWORTHY OF THE WORD DUDE, DUDE!!!  
  
All: *stares at him oddly*  
  
T.K: He found the beer...-__-.  
  
Tai: O.O Okaaayyy...  
  
Tommy: *perks up* Beer? Where?  
  
Koji: NO!! We do NOT need you grabbing at our legs calling us Yutaka again!!  
  
Koichi: I refuse to hurt him!!!  
  
*FlAsHbAcK*----------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------(This way people, NO!! Not right!! Down!!)  
  
Tommy: Takuya, what are you smoking....  
  
Takuya: *swallows it in shock and is now very, very, high* Jus pot Tommy, mah mannnnnnnnnnn...  
  
Tommy: I WANT SOME!!!!  
  
Takuya: Ya ready fo' dis duuuuuuuddddeee???  
  
Tommy: *nods enthusiastically* YEAH YEAH!!!!  
  
Takuya: Okay, duuuuuddeeeee *throws the box and misses horribly*  
  
Tommy: How many at a time? *takes them all*  
  
Takuya: All of 'em!! Have 'em all!!!  
  
Tommy: *takes a whiff* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO........................  
  
Koji: *looks up from a Make out Paradise book* Takuya what the hell did you do this time? Takuya: Nothin' duuuuudddddeee!!! *hugs him*  
  
Koji: *kicks him in a......spot....* GET OFF! GET OFF!! GET OFF!!!  
  
Takuya: *lies in pain for the rest of the flashback*  
  
Tommy: *grabs on to Koji's legs, his eyes half opened and drooling* Hiiiii Yutakaaaaaaa...  
  
Koji: BAH!!! *jumps into a tree* BAH!!!!! He's still there!! *falls out of the tree onto poor Koichi*  
  
Koichi: *squished* BAAAAHHHHH!!!! *gets up with Koji on his shoulders* Koji, are you overweight?  
  
Koji: WHAT???  
  
Koichi: Well, you sure are heavy...  
  
Koji: I WEIGH THE SAME AS YOU!!  
  
Tommy: *still on Koji's leg* Yutaaaaaakkkkaaaaaaa...*drool*  
  
Koji: KOICHI!!! KICK HIM!!!  
  
Koichi: I can't!!!!!  
  
Tommy: *falls off Koji's leg, and onto Koichi's*  
  
Koji: KICK HIM NOW!!!  
  
Koichi: But...I've already done so much harm...caused so much pain!! T.T  
  
Koji: I REALLY DON'T CARE IF YOU SEND HIS HEAD ROLLING ACROSS THE GRASS!!! KICK HIM!! KICK HIM!!!  
  
Koichi: NOOOO!!!  
  
Tommy: *hugs Koichi's leg* Yutaaaakkkkaaaaaa...  
  
Koichi: He's drooling on me...  
  
Koji: KICK HIM THEN YOU BASTARD!!!!!  
  
Koichi: NO!! I'LL HURT HIM!!!!!!  
  
Koji: THAT'S THE POINT!!!!!!! KICK HIM!!! SEND HIM TO HELL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tommy: *starts tickling Koichi's leg* HAHA!! I GOT YOUUU NOWW YUTAAAAKKKAAAAA!!  
  
Koichi: GAH!!! *kicks Tommy out of reflex and sends him flying*  
  
Tommy: *is not high any longer* Huh? Wha happened?  
  
Koji & Koichi: -___-;;; Nothing, nothing...  
  
EnD FlAsHbAcK--------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------(IT IS NOT OVER THERE!!!)  
  
All: *stare at them blankly*  
  
Tai: Ok...Keep the kid AWAY from Matt then. He's the keeper of beer.  
  
Matt: NO!! I'm the keeper of Da Dude!!!  
  
Tai: -_-;;;; You do that...  
  
All of a sudden, a large BOX came out of the sky and squishes Yolie, Sora, and Mimi(Who breaks a nail...)  
  
Ken, Tai, Matt, and Joe: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! SORA/MIMI/YOLEI-CHANNNNNNN!!!!!!! T.T  
  
Cody: What is that??  
  
Koji: What the fuck is that????  
  
Box: *rustle rustle* Hello, my old friends!!  
  
Everyone noticed that Izzy was missing... When suddenly, Genai popped out of the box holding Izzy with a gun to his head!!  
  
Genai: NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME....  
  
All: *starts to creep away slowly*  
  
Genai: WITHOUT RUNNING AWAY!!!!! *is suddenly blown up*  
  
???: MY JOB!!! MY JOB!! Asshole...  
  
All: Huh........Who...?  
  
???: Watashi wa Kakashi!!! ^_____________________________________________^  
  
Tai: Is he German?  
  
Matt: No, you idiot, he's Japanese!!!  
  
Tai: Oh yeah....  
  
T.K: Translation: I am Kakashi!!!! ^____________________________________________^  
  
Kakashi: Watashi wa-  
  
Tai: ENGLISH!!!!  
  
Kakashi: OK, OK FINE!!!  
  
All: BAH!! *falls over*  
  
Kakashi: I HAVE COME TO RAPE YOUR WOMEN!!  
  
Tai: O.O Someone kill him...  
  
Kakashi: I mean I've come to deliver THIS!!! *holds out a large envelope*  
  
Tai: *takes it* Hmmm... YOU STAY AWAY FROM THEM!!!  
  
Kakashi: *slowly creeping towards Sora* AAWWWW!!!! -____-. Ah well, I still have Sakura!! Aw shit....I said I'd get back to them soon... Naruto's going to kill me with ramen...Sasuke's going to blow me up...And Sakura's going to find out why she's getting fatter.....And she hasn't been eating....  
  
Tai: . Crazy bastard  
  
Kakashi: *starts creeping up on Kari* Cooommme hhhheeeerrreee yoouuuuu...  
  
Kari: AHHH!! TAI!!!! SAVE MEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Davis: I'LL SAVE YOU, KARI MY LOVE!!!  
  
Izzy(YEAH!! HE'S HEEERRREEE!!!!): *falls from the sky and crushes Kakashi* I LIVE!!!  
  
Kakashi: *muffled from being under Izzy...* ME TOO!!!  
  
Kari: *glomps Izzy* MY SAVIOR!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: Awwww... Kakashi's still alive...  
  
Kakashi: Well DUH!! *poofs back to...wherever...*  
  
Davis: . OFF MY GIRL, YOU FLITRTING WOMANIST!!!!!  
  
Tai: Uhh... Davis? That would be you...  
  
Izzy: GEROFF!!! I. CAN'T. BREATHE.  
  
Kari: Oh, sorry^______^ I think I'm in love..... *sigh*  
  
Matt: HAHA T.K.!! SHE DUN LIKE YOU!!  
  
T.K.: Oh, shuddup you pathetic moron....-___-.(Inner T.K.: T.T)  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
In the Shaman King world...  
  
Yoh and Amidamaru were sitting in their living room, getting SUUUPER SEEEECRET stuff for the Christmas party (Basically just calling Yugi and Yami, which took a while because poor Grandpa Mutou was going deaf, and mistook them for salesmen, and because it was Amidamaru who was calling.)  
  
Amidamaru: LORD YOHHH!!!!!!! I CAN'T PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: YO! Amidamaru, you can do this!!  
  
Amidamaru: No...I can't!! I'VE FAILED YOOUUUUUUU!!! I shall commit suicide!!! *tries to pick up a knife, but remembers he's already dead, and a ghost* NUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T.T  
  
Anna: *looks up from a magazine* Yoh? What ARE you doing?? You're packing more alcohol then party stuff!!  
  
Yoh: YO!! Well, DUH!!  
  
All of a sudden the Box(tm) appeared.  
  
Yoh: YO!! He's back!!! *starts panicking* DOES MY HAIR LOOK OK??  
  
Kakashi: YO!! IV'E INVITED YOU-  
  
Anna: YOU MORON, WE MADE THE INVITATIONS!!!!!!! GO TO YUGI AND YAMI!!! NOW!! *cracks a whip*  
  
Kakashi: MEHHHH!!!!!! *jumps into The Box(tm) and poofs away with the Box(tm)*  
  
Anna: JEEZ!! Boys are SO pathetic!!!  
  
Manta (Morty): *comes in from a shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist [Manta fan girls-If any...: *drool*]) Sooo..What'd I miss?  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! World  
  
Yugi: Grandpa, who was it this time??  
  
Grandpa: Yes, I AM ready for tea time!!! *gets into a party dress he borrowed from Kakashi(PLEASE DO NOT ASK!!!)*  
  
At that moment, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Devilin, and GOOD Bakura walk in.  
  
All: AHHHH!!! GRAMPA MUTOU, WHAT IS THAT?????  
  
Yami Bakura: ::That is NOT right!! It is WRONG!!:: (::blah:: = speaking from within the Millennium Ring)  
  
Tea: I...Think...I'm going to be sick..........  
  
Yugi: GRANDPA!! I'VE BEEN PUBLICALLY HUMILIATED!!!!!!!! T.T  
  
At that minute, the phone rings.  
  
Yugi: I got it...*picks up phone* Moshi moshi, Mutou residence.  
  
Yoh: YO!! Is the party still on?!?!  
  
Yugi: It's HERE??  
  
Yami: *picks up another phone* WHOEVER THIS IS, I SHALL FIND AND KILL YOU!!  
  
Yoh: YO!!! AHHH!!!  
  
Yugi: YAMI!! YOU INSANE BASTARD!!! PUT THE PHONE DOWN!!!!!  
  
Yami: Finnee...-______________________________- . Yoh: YO!! It's here, right?  
  
Yugi: I thought...it was...here??  
  
Yoh: YO!! That's what I said!! There!!  
  
Yugi: OHHHH!! Ok^_^. It is!!  
  
Yoh: YO!! ALL RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!! See ya in few days...  
  
Yugi:BYYYYEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Yoh:BYYYYEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi:BYYYEEE!!!!!  
  
Yoh:BYYYEEE!!!!!!  
  
Yugi:BYYEE-  
  
Yami: I'LL KIIIIIILLLLLL YOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: YAMI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: YO, YO, I'M OUT!!!!!  
  
As soon as Yoh hung up, a BOX(tm) poofed into the living room.  
  
Everyone: Huh? What is th-  
  
Kakashi: *pops out of the BOX* HEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE NEEDS AN INVITA- HEY!!!!!! That's my tea time dress!!!! *rips the dress off Grandpa Mutou who is now naked (SENSOR, SENSOR, SENSOR, SENSOR)*  
  
Everyone:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
After the screaming stopped because Grandpa was dressed...  
  
Kakashi: I've been looking for this dress along time* holds up the dress*!  
  
Grandpa: You said I could borrow the dress!  
  
Kakashi: I said you couldn't borrow the dress!  
  
Grandpa: I HATE YOOOUUUUUUU!!!!!! WHAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs up stair case sobbing hysterically*  
  
Yugi: *whispering* Hey Joey, I'll trade you my Grandpa (as a servant) for your deck...  
  
Joey: *whispering back* You got yourself a deal! ^________^  
  
Kakashi: Since I came in just in time I think we should have tea-*pulls out tea cups and pot*  
  
Yugi: Bahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -__________________________-  
  
Kakashi: Oh? You don't like tea? YOU CAN HAVE COFFEE THEN!!  
  
Yugi: NONONO!! THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *whine*  
  
All of a sudden, a mini version of the BOX(tm) came and poofed next to Kakashi's!!  
  
???: Watashi wa Sakura!!  
  
Kakashi: MEEEP!! SAKURA-CHAN!! I-I can explain!! ^_^;;;;;  
  
Sakura: OH NO YOU DON'T!! BACK TO KONOHAGAKURE FOR YOU, PERVERT-SENSEI!!!  
  
Kakashi: BUT-BUT!!  
  
Sakura: NO BUTS!!  
  
Kakashi: DEMO...DEMO!!!  
  
Sakura: NO BUTTS!!! NOT THAT KIND EITHER!!! Sicko....  
  
Kakashi: But, it's TEA TIME!!  
  
Then, another mini BOX(tm) poped out next to Sakura's BOX(tm). Out of the BOX(tm) came two very disheveled boys.  
  
???: BAKA!!! IT WAS CRAMPED IN THERE!!!  
  
???(also!!): NU-UH!!! I WAS FINE!! ME AND MY RAMEN WERE SAFE!!  
  
???: WELL, DOBE, IT'S CRAMPED IN THERE!!  
  
???:Okay...Okay...-___- No more traveler's ramen...  
  
???: *looks around* I feel, as a respectful clan member, that we should properly introduce ourselves!  
  
???: Fiiiinnnee!! *does victory sign* Uzumaki Naruto!! Keeper of the Ramen!!!  
  
???: *glare* Uchiha Sasuke. Got a problem with it??  
  
Kakashi: YAY!! MORE GUESTS FOR TEA!!  
  
Sasuke,Naruto&Sakura: NO, BAKA, WE'RE TAKING YOU HOME!!!!  
  
Kakashi: *being pulled to the BOX(tm)* NOOOO!!!!!! TEA TIMMMEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasuke: -_______-. I know your secret!!  
  
Kakashi: NO!! YOU WOULDN'T!!  
  
Sasuke: *smirk* Try me!!  
  
Kakashi: NONONONONO!!!!!!  
  
Sasuke: He kisses pictures of naked women in his sleep.  
  
Kakashi: Oh...THAT secret, okay!!^_^ (Inner Kakashi: HA!! At least he doesn't know the OTHER secret!!)  
  
Sasuke: And, he stalks Sakura in her sleep.  
  
Kakashi: O.O NOOO!! HOW'D YOU- I mean... I DO NOT!!!!  
  
Sakura: O.O EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! HOW COULD YOU VIOLATE MY PRIVACY LIKE THAT!!!!???  
  
Kakashi: EASILY!! I mean...I'VE NEVER STALKED YOU IN MY LIFE!!!  
  
Sasuke: But the worst is, he does IT with her while she's sleeping.  
  
Sakura: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!! *fwump*  
  
Naruto: *pulls the unconsious Sakura, smug Sasuke, and distressed Kakashi into thier BOX(tm)es and leaves*  
  
Yugi: Phew...They're gone -_____-  
  
All of a sudden, they all looked out the window and saw(DUNDUNDUNDUNNN!!!!)MERIK!! He was pressing his face in the window!  
  
Merik: I NEED CARDS!! I NEED MONEY!!! I NEED MILLENIUM ITEMS!! I NEED LOVE!!!!!!!!!!! WAHH!! MY LIFE IS SAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND MY MOMMY HATES ME!!!!!! AND I'M BEING CORRUPTED!! ALL I WANT IS SOME PEACEE!!! ::Ha!! you pathetic being!! Why must you be so emotional!!??:: SEE?????? HE'S POSSESING ME TO - ::RULE THE WORLD!!! MWAAHAHA!!!!!!!!:: *runs away sobbing/::snickering::*  
  
Tea: Poor Merik....  
  
Yami: Hn. HE REFUSED TO PROTECT MY TOMB!! I DON'T LIKE HIM!!!!!!  
  
Tea: BUT STILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: THAT'S HOW THE OLD MAN GOT THE PUZZLE!!! MERIK WAS A SLACKER!!!!!!  
  
Grandpa: No, I found it in the sewers one morning!! So I took it!!!  
  
Yami: A...bah... WELL THAT PROVES MERIK IS TRYING TO GET RID OF ME!!!!! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAF!!  
  
Grandpa: No, I cleaned my ears!! I found tons of stuff in there!! Including: My deck, wax, ear plugs, tea bags, tea cups, Yugi's baby pictures, along with his bottle!!  
  
Yugi: I WAS LOOKING FOR THOSE!!!!!  
  
Grandpa: Then, you have them!! *hands him ear-wax covered baby pictures and bottle*  
  
Yugi: Eww... You can keep it ^_^;;; *backs away*  
  
Grandpa: YAY!! *swallows them both whole*  
  
All: O.O  
  
Tea: Yugi, your grandpa needs to be moved to a mental hospital.  
  
Yugi: I've already tried. He was too insane. And besides, if he wasn't here, I'd be an orphan!!! n.n  
  
Tea: . Well, I'm not so sure if you're safe here!! Soon he's going to think you're a squirell!!  
  
Yami: BUT I WAS THE SQUIRELL- I mean... I have no idea what you're talking about!! .  
  
Tea: -.- I'm sure you don't....  
  
Yami: NO REALLY!! I DON'T!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Grandpa: I REMEMBER!!!  
  
Yami: NO YOU DON'T!!! SO SHUDDUP!! *hits him with a teapot*  
  
Grandpa: O.O THAT WAS FULL!!! YOU'RE MEEEAAANNNN!! I DON'T LIKE ANY OF YOU ANYMORE!! WAAAAHHH!! *runs upstairs in hysterics, again*  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~In the Shaman King world- AGAIN~  
  
Yoh: YO!! We should, like, bring presents!!  
  
All: *stares at him*  
  
Anna: WELL, DUH YOU MORON!!!!! That's why we're at the mall right now!!  
  
Amidamaru: WOW!! IT'S SO BIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't been in a building this big since I went to that love hotel with that hot chick!!! *drool*  
  
Anna: Kakashi is having an effect on you... .  
  
And, the BOX(tm) popped out of the sky. It fell on a christmas tree. Someone, who mistook it for the angel to be put on the tree, piled some ornament and brick boxes on top of him, then put tinsel and cheeseballs on his BOX(tm), then left him there, to scream in vain.  
  
BOX(tm): HEELP MEEEE!!!!!! HEELP MEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Manta: Did you hear something?  
  
BOX(tm): HEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: YO!! Maybe it's a Christmas caroler!  
  
BOX(tm): HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU MOROOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amidamaru: That's a pretty song...  
  
Yoh: YO!! *starts crying* Th-that's beautiful... T.T *continues listening in admiration* Maybe we should hire them for the party!!  
  
Manta: *walks over to the BOX(tm)* Hmm.. Okay!!  
  
Anna: *pokes it* I..Think it's dead.....  
  
BOX(tm): X.x (Poor BOX(tm)...But...FORGET KAKASHI!!! =P)  
  
And so, with that, Kakashi never handed out any more invitations, and lost his mind, thinking he was a angel, cursing whoever was in his path, whilst singing Christmas carols...(HEELP MEEE!!!)  
  
~~~AN EXAMPLE OF KAKASHI'S CAROLS!!!~~~  
  
*to the tune of O Christmas Tree*  
  
O Christmas Damn! O Christmas Damn! You stupid Fucker FELL ON ME DAMMIT!!  
  
______________Next one...___________  
  
*to the tune of Jingle Bells*  
  
Crashing through the snow! On a pair of broken skis! O what fun it is! Smashing into trees!![HAHA!!!] The snow is turning red! I think I broke my head! O what fun it is to sing this song in a hospital bed!  
  
_____________________Next_____________________  
  
*sung to the tune of Silent Night*  
  
Silent Shit... Holy Shit! All is lost... My cornpuff pie.... Floating there with a great white SHARK!! Never toooooooo be seeeeeeeeeen again...  
  
_________________________Last one...Not really a Christmas song...But Kakashi likes it O.o___  
  
Mr. Toad, Mr. Toad Why are you lying in the road? You used to be big, and green, and FAT! Now you're all red, and squashed, and FLAT!  
  
_________That's all folks!! (I AM NOT PORKY PIG!!! Also, we do not own Loony Toons..Though, we're insane enough...)______________________(NUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!! DOWN BASTARD!!)  
  
INTERMISSION!!!!!!!!!!! *all start grabing Snapples* Now with your hosts, SK23, RZ19, AND, the typer, TB27!!!!!!!!  
  
TB27: Mr. Toooaadd, Mr. Toooaadd...  
  
RZ19: *quoting Yami Bakura* THAT IS NOT RIGHT! IT IS WRONG!!!  
  
SK23: Hoh boy... -___-V  
  
TB27:T-O-A-D-D A-D-D TOAD!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RZ19:That s'not how you spell toad!  
  
SK23: I'm leaving you two morons-  
  
TB27: *grabs RZ19's push light* Ohhhh Koji(SK27's nickname)!!!!!! Stay and get your light!!!!  
  
SK23: Liiiiigghhhhttttttt...... *drool, drool*  
  
RZ19: It works like a charm...-.-  
  
TB27: YAY!! I'm a Koji charmer!!!! =D  
  
SK23: *stares contently at whatever light may be around presently*  
  
TB27: Should we go back to the story now?  
  
RZ19: Only if I get to use Koji as a seat cushion!!  
  
SK23 (aka Koji): O.O IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
RZ19: Yup.  
  
SK23 (Koji) : *turns away* I feel so used.... T.T Oro...  
  
TB27: O.o ^__^;;; Poor triplet....(We like to pretend we're triplets, Koji, Koichi, and (OC) Kinji. ^_^)  
  
RZ19 (aka:Kinji): Should we start now? Before 'Koji' goes insane?  
  
TB27 (aka: Koichi): *stares at sobbing 'Koji'* But...He's ALREADY Insane...But..Okay...Someone put the Intermission screen up O.o  
  
Intermission Done!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, onto the party!!!!!!!!!!!! SK23:Ha.  
  
TB27:Ha.  
  
RZ19:Ha.  
  
SK23:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! (No more candy for 'Koji'... ^__^;;;)  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
At the party!!(Finally-.-)  
  
Yugi: THEY'RE GONNA BE HERE ANY MINUTE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Stop panicking Yugi....*doorbell rings* EVERYBODY PANIC!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They opened the door. Standing there, was the BOX(tm)! It hopped inside, and threw itself on the tree...  
  
BOX(tm): Mr. Toad! Mrs. Toad!!! WHY ARE YOU HUMPING IN THE ROAD??(Okay..Okay..He didn't want to stick to the original version!!! .)  
  
Yugi: I KNOW!! I KNOW!! THEY'RE HAPPY!!! AND THEY'RE TOO CHEAP TO DO IT ELSEWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: ::*standing outside listening through the crack in the window (O.o)* THAT IS NOT RIGHT EITHER!! IT IS WRONG TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!::  
  
Yugi: I speak but the truth!! ^______________________^  
  
Yami: *said in a hissy-hissy voice*HE LIIIEEESSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BOX(tm): Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. MR.!!-  
  
Yugi: . Someone hit the BOX(tm)....It's stuck!!  
  
BOX(tm):NO!! I LIKE SAYING MR!!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Yami Bakura: ::Why is everything wrong? Nothing is right...::  
  
Yugi: This is soo weird...* doorbell rings* I'll get it!!!! * opens door*  
  
Yoh: YO!! It's great to see yo-  
  
Anna: YOH, YOU SAY THE WORD 'YO' ONE MORE TIME, AND I'LL TRIPLE YOUR WORK!!!  
  
Yoh: Eh? What TYPE of work? The one AFTER training? And dinner?  
  
Anna: NO!!!!! YOUR REGULAR TRAINING WORK!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: EEK! *in a squeaky, timid voice* Yes ma'am! ^_^;;  
  
Amidamaru: *looks down* Poor Lord Yoh... HEY! * look at Yami* HOW DO YOU HAVE A PHYSICAL BODY!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Yami: My own super, secret, potion... Want some?  
  
Amidamaru: *smart* Is it drugs?  
  
Yami: HOW'D YOU- I mean, nooo!!  
  
Amidamaru: Okay!!! ^___________________^  
  
Yami: *feels his hair droop* OH NO!! I NEED MORE GEL!!!  
  
So, Yami went to the bathroom for hairgel. Only to find, TEA AND SETO??  
  
Yami: *opens the door, and sees the two...umm...doing...things....* OH MY GREAT GODS OF EGYPT... *stares at Tea, drooling*  
  
Tea: Seto...I think...we're being watched... *looks toward the door* EEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! Yami!! It's not what it looks like! I-I was...was...cleaning Seto's back!!  
  
************Moments pass with nothing but blinking and nosebleeds for Yami************  
  
Yami: Okay! *shrugs and leaves to find his hairgel elsewhere. While leaving, he hears something*  
  
Tea: *whispering* I think he's gone now...  
  
Seto: *also whispering* Great, now we have to start all over again...  
  
Tea: *still whispering* I don't mind... ^_- *wink*  
  
Seto: Heh heh heh...  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~Outside the front door~  
  
Sakura: Shouldn't Kakashi be here now?  
  
Naruto: *is looking in the window* HEY!! That caroling box has Kakashi's hair!!  
  
Hinata: *clinging to Naruto* R-really, Naruto-kun...?  
  
Sasuke: -.-. I highly doubt it...He's having a imagination fit...He sees imaginary objects now...  
  
Ino: But, I see it too!!  
  
Sasuke: My point exactly. Idiots have this type of 'fit'.  
  
Naruto: Huh?  
  
Ino: Well, I'm going inside! *walks in*  
  
Naruto: You're a brave, brave person...  
  
Everyone: *goes inside and is greeted by Yugi*  
  
~Inside~  
  
Sasuke: That..box..does..have..Kakashi's...hair...  
  
Naruto: IT SMELLS LIKE HIM TOO!! LIKE AN OLD GUY!!  
  
The 'music' stops. Suddenly, the BOX(tm) hops up and attacks Naruto.  
  
BOX(tm): I AM NOT AN OLD GUY!!! DOBE!!!  
  
Naruto: HHEEEELPPP MEEEEE!!!  
  
Sasuke: ..........Let's go... *walks away with Sakura on one arm, and Ino on the other, sulking*  
  
Hinata: I'll save you, Naruto-kun!! *lamely throws herself at the BOX(tm). The BOX(tm) then grabs her and runs upstairs, to do only what Kakashi would do --shudder--* SAVE ME NARUTO-KUN!!  
  
Naruto: *even more stupefied then before* Who's in the kitchen with Dina?  
  
~Upstairs~  
  
Yami: *still looking for his hairgel, not realizing his hair is perfect naturally, and the drooping was an illusion, for the sake of this fic* Doo bee doo bee dooo!! I, LOVE, YOU!! (this was added only because it rymed) *hears screaming from another room and walks in, thinking it's his hairgel, calling out to him*  
  
~~~~Yami's imagination~~~~  
  
Hairgel: *sitting in the middle of the room, screaming* YAAAAAAAMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~The sickining, sick sick sick sikity sick reality~~~~~~~~  
  
*CENSOR* *CENSOR* *CENSOR*  
  
Yami: Why is this a room of censor? *looks at the bed, and sees sick things*  
  
Kakashi: Eh?  
  
Hinata: HELP ME!!!!!  
  
Kakashi: *covers Hinata's mouth* Umm..We're..playing Hide and go Seek under the covers.  
  
Yami: Okay. *walks out, leaving a sobbing Hinata and a smirking Kakashi*  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
The doorbell rings, again. Yugi answers the door, getting slightly aggarvated.  
  
JP: *lagging behind in the street, is hit by a truck and is sent flying. YAY!!!!!!!! I MEAN- oh dear. *yawn* whatever shall we do?*  
  
Koji: There he goes... damn slaker... *watches corpse go flying* AH HA!  
  
Koichi: *stares at Koji* Oh dear...  
  
Takuya: *notices Yugi* MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *twitch* Come..... *twitch* In... *twitchity twitch*  
  
Takuya: *Bah's his way in, followed by the other 16 Digi-destand*  
  
Yugi: I need an asprin... *twitch*  
  
~Somewhere inside~  
  
The BOX(tm) has finished his attack on poor Hinata-chan and goes back to the squished tree to do carols. He made a new one!  
  
My attack on WOMEN!!  
  
*to the tune of Bingo*  
  
Once Kakashi had got a girl and she was called a WOMAN! W-O-M-A-N! W-O-M-A- N! W-O-M-A-N and woman was her genderrrr!!!  
  
At the minute he finished, the doorbell rang. Yugi, who's eye is now twitching violently, answered the door. Standing there, was SONIC AND COMPANY??  
  
Yugi: I *twitch* didn't *twitch* invite *twitch* you...*twitch* .  
  
Rouge: *whispering to the gang* Leave this to me! And remember, beer only!! *stops whispering* *in a seductive voice* Heeyy... I like a man who lets uninvited guests in ^_-.(NOTE: Ankoku: When we made this story, we hadn't thought to post it on FF.N. Therefore, if there are some references to other stories, THEIR ORIGINAL AUTHORS OWN THEM! WE DID NOT STEAL!! Hikari: Speak for yourself, baka!)  
  
Yugi: Heh *twitch* heh... You *twitch* can *twitch* come *twitch* in... *twitch twitch*  
  
'Tails': Pika!!  
  
Sonic, Shadow (TB27: HODOKI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!), Knuckes, Rouge, Amy,and 'Tails' (who is actually Pikachu in an obvious disguise that everyone bought) filed in.  
  
Knuckles: *while going in, said to Yugi* Freak....  
  
Yugi: I *twitch* am *twitch* not *twitch* a *twitch* freak!!  
  
Knuckles: O.o;;  
  
Inside, Koji was talking about his grudge against Pikachu when Amidamaru and Yami spotted 'Tails'  
  
Amidamaru and Yami: PIKACHU!! THERE ARE YOU!!!  
  
Koji: OH SHIT!!!!! *trys to escape, but runs into a wall, then is terrified when he sees Pikachu being startled by Amidamaru and Yami* NO! DON'T PROVOKE IT!!!!!  
  
Pikachu: *is scared* PIKAA-CHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! *shocks Koji out of shock, quite literally*  
  
Koji now splits into two... erm...people. One is a wolf, named Hikari Ookami (light wolf) and the other is Insane Koji.  
  
Hikari Ookami: Bow? O.o  
  
Insane Koji (IK): Must...kill.... *spots Hikari Ookami (Hio)* YOU THERE!! YOU LOOK INNOCENT!! *grabs him and starts to teach him bad things...*  
  
An hour later, Hio was bad and a swearer. An example:  
  
Kari: What a cute puppy!! *starts patting him on the head*  
  
Hio: Mbada...(murder in Hio's language). *under breath* Damn Fucker....  
  
Kari: O.O TAAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE PUPPY'S SWEARING AT MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hio: MBADA!!!!! *attacks Kari and is about to kill her when suddenly, out of no where, Tai jumped in front of the psyco path wolf, and sacrificed himself in order to save his sister. He is promptly killed and there was much rejoicing (Hu Ray!)*  
  
Kari: TAI!!!!! I WILL AVENGE YOU!!!! *as of now has a Sasuke like grudge against Hio*  
  
Hio: Mbada....;;  
  
Kari: DON'T START THE ALI-BABA THING AGAIN!!!  
  
Hio: Bow?? O.o  
  
Kari: Don't act innocent! You...YOU MURDERER!!!!!!!  
  
Hio: *suddenly turns very polite. He is also speaking with a perfect British accent* It couldn't have been me, you see. I am sophisticated. *sees some meat* MMMM!!! YUM YUM!!  
  
Koichi: *who pops out of nowhere* Yeea...Sophisticated.  
  
Meanwhile, IK and Kakashi have joined forces. Big deal.  
  
Kakashi: YOU PROMISE TO GIVE ME WOMEN!  
  
IK: Yes sir!  
  
Kakashi: YOU PROMISE ME COME COME PARADISE BOOKS!  
  
IK: Yes sir!  
  
Kakashi: ARE YOU READY?  
  
IK: *tying his shoe* No sir...  
  
Kakashi: WHY YOU- *whaps him with a bat he pulled out of nowhere*  
  
IK: Owww... ,,  
  
Kakashi: Oh no...Don't cry little birdie...  
  
IK: BIRDIE?? I'LL SHOW YOU BIRDIE! OVERSIZED...um..TURKEY!!!  
  
Kakashi: *gasp* I am SO not a turkey!!  
  
IK: THEN YOU'RE A PREP!! PREPPY TURKEY!!  
  
Kakashi: I feel hated...  
  
???: Because you are!  
  
Kakashi: WELL THEN, I FEEL LOVED!  
  
???: Well, guess what, you're not.  
  
Kakashi: WHO ARE YOU?? I DON'T KNOW YOU!!  
  
???: Gee ya think? Well, I am CHOCOBO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kakashi: I HAVE QUESTIONS!!  
  
Chocobo: Ask away, idiot.  
  
Kakashi: 1) Aren't you in Final Fantasy games? If so, which one? 2) Are you releted to turkeys by any chance? 3) WILL YOU JOIN KAKASHI'S EMPIRE!!!!!???  
  
Chocobo: 1) Yes. All of them. 2)-  
  
SL23: YOU IDIOT!! I SHALL KILL YOU!!!!! *glomps Chocobo, choking him, letting her fingernails dig into Chochobo's skin*  
  
Chocobo: X.x *dies*  
  
(A/N: TB27: SL23 and my friend 'Chocobo' have a small...okay, large grudge against eachother for only HELL knows why...)  
  
SL23: YAY! *goes back to the authors room*  
  
Kakashi: I need an asprin. This is scary.  
  
IK: YES SIR! *hands him a Nyquil*  
  
Kakashi: I SAID AN ASPRIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
IK: YES SIR! *waves it in his face, knowing very well it's a Nyquil*  
  
Kakashi: NYQUIL WON'T HELP MY MIND RECOVER FROM IT'S HORRID HEADACHE!! IT'LL MAKE ME SLEEPY!!!!!  
  
IK: YES SIR! *shoves it down his throat*  
  
Kakashi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *passes out on the floor snoring*  
  
IK: Exellent...MWAHAHAHAHA!! I SHALL GO MAKE EVERYONE IN THIS HOUSE FALL ASLEEP! *walks away, 'menacingly'*  
  
In the living room...  
  
Kari: YOU SAVAGE BEAST!!!!  
  
Koichi: What'd he do THIS time?  
  
Kari: HE'S EATING MY EXTRA CHANGE OF UNDERWEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hio: Bow? *has underwear hanging out of his mouth*  
  
Koichi: Uhh..Hio? We don't eat that stuff...  
  
Hio: WELL TOO BAD!!! I mean....Bow! ^_^;;;  
  
Koichi: Hmmm... *looking suspicious* OKAY!  
  
Kari: You little...  
  
Hio: Bow...*hides behind Koichi*  
  
Koichi: Oh boy...OH NO!! DON'T DRAG ME INTO THIS!! I'M NOT GETTIN GLOMPED BY THIS BITCH!  
  
Hio: Bow? *looks up with wide innocent eyes*  
  
Koichi: Oh..Fine...  
  
Hio: BOW!! ^_^ *inner: BWAHAHAH!!! SUCKER!!!*  
  
Kari: Stupid wolf...Matt sucks...  
  
Matt: (WHERE ARE THESE PEOPLE COMING FROM??) Why do I suck??  
  
Kari: Because! YOU HAVE A WOLF DIGIMON!! AND THAT WOLF ATE MY UNDERWEAR!!!  
  
Matt: Oh!! He's so cute!! Come here!! ^__^  
  
Hio: Boow! *goes over to Matt*  
  
Matt: Aren't you a good little puppy... Kari, how can you think this little cutie would be that perverted!!??  
  
Hio: *cringes at the word 'puppy' but keeps his cool* Booww ^_-.  
  
Koichi: *sigh* I need an asprin...  
  
IK: (Guess where? NOWHERE!) *jumps up from somewhere and shoves a Nyquil down Koichi's throat* HAHA!! ANOTHER STRIKE!! *picks up Hio* I HAVE A HOSTAGE NOW!!  
  
Koichi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- *snore* -oooooooooooooooo *falls asleep*  
  
Hio: Put me down you bitch!  
  
IK: I have taught you well, puppy!  
  
Hio: OKAY, THAT'S IT!! I AM NOT A PUPPY!!!!!!! *tries to attack IK, which ends in our poor baby wolf getting mauled by IK*  
  
IK: Pathetic.  
  
Yami: *comes in* Is my hair gel in here?  
  
Kari: Why do you need hair gel? I mean...Your hair's fine...  
  
Yami: It is? *long silence* *walks over to a mirror* Oh. So it is! *walks away*  
  
Hio: *bites IK* HAHA!!!! YOUR FINGER HAS BEEN EATEN, FRODO!!!!  
  
IK: *silent shock* What.  
  
Hio: I ATE THE RING!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *falls over, twitching*  
  
IK: I have no idea what he's talking about.  
  
Koichi: *snore snore snore snore* Oxyclean.... *snore snore snore snore*  
  
Hio: We ates it....We ates it!!!  
  
IK: *walks away, barely noticing the bloody stump which used to be his finger*  
  
~Author's Note by SL23: WE SAW LORD OF THE RINGS; RETURN OF THE KING LAST NIGHT!!!^________^ ~  
  
Hio: Stupid stupid hobbitses...Interuppting our fuuunnnn....  
  
Koichi: *snore snore snore snore snore snore* snore... *snore snore snore snore snore snore snore*  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Kakashi: *wakes up, full of energy* I think I'll go check on my brats! Where are they...? *looks outside, and sees them playing in the snow* Awww... I won't spoil their fun... *a blizzard suddenly starts up, and screams of terror can be heard as Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata run inside*  
  
Naruto: KAKASHI!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!  
  
Kakashi: What's your point?  
  
Sasuke: *watching IK and Hio attack each other* They have a sad fighting technique...  
  
Kakashi: Meh?  
  
Sakura: *scooches closer to Sasuke*  
  
Ino: *seeing Sakura's intention, scooches closer to Sasuke than Sakura* Hi Sasuke-kun...  
  
Sasuke: *gets up and walks away*  
  
Kakashi: I'M GONNA GO PLAY PSYCHIATRIST TO SASUKE!!!! *follows Sasuke*  
  
Naruto: RAMEN!! *spies a whole shelf full and makes him self about....lets say...20 lbs. of ramen?*  
  
Yugi: You *twitch* know *twitch* that *twitch* was *twitch* for *twitch* a *twitch* special *twitch* occasion *twitch*...*twitch*  
  
Naruto: Why are you twitching? *starts poking Yugi's forehead* POKE!!! POKE!!! POKE!!!  
  
Yugi: *not twitching* THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!! *summons Yami to his side and unleashes the power of the Pharaoh. Or, he thinks he did...* YAMI!! ATTACK!!  
  
Yami: NO!! I DON'T WANNA!!!  
  
Yugi: Yami..  
  
Yami: Nope. I'm the pharaoh. What I say goes.  
  
Yugi: Than you are the pharaoh!  
  
Yami: What I say goes!! I'm not the pharaoh!!  
  
Yugi: ............................I give up. I'm melting that God forsaken puzzle...  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs after Yugi in a panic*  
  
Naruto: *fox face* Meh? RAMEN!!  
  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun...*watches Sasuke maul Kakashi*  
  
BACKFLASH TO THERE!!__________________ NOT THERE!!! DOWN!!   
  
Kakashi: Do you need a psychiatrist?  
  
Sasuke: No.  
  
Kakashi: Are ya sure?  
  
Sasuke: Yes.  
  
Kakashi: Really sure?  
  
Sasuke: Yes.  
  
Kakashi: POSITIVE?  
  
Sasuke: Yes. Now leave me alone.  
  
Kakashi: I don't wanna leave you alone, Sasuke-KUN!!!  
  
Sasuke: *stops dead in his tracks* What. Did. You. Call. Me?  
  
Kakashi: Oops! I'm sorry! I forgot the old old old nickname! Sasu-chan chan!!!  
  
Sasuke: YOU BASTARD! *attacks Kakashi*  
  
Kakashi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! *loses his hitai-ate*  
  
Sasuke: I'm gonna rip that eye out.  
  
Kakashi: No!! MY eye! *spits*  
  
Sasuke: I hate you..*starts crying*  
  
Kakashi: Did I hit a soft spot?  
  
Sasuke: *punches him in the face* No. But I did.  
  
Kakashi: I'm thirsty! *licks up the tears off his own face* Mmm! Salty!!  
  
Sasuke: YOU FREAK!! *throws a cross at his forehead*  
  
Kakashi: IT BURRRNSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasuke: *glare*  
  
Kakashi: *mock glare*  
  
Sasuke: *glare of death*  
  
Kakashi: If looks could kill, I'd have gone to Hell and came back already...  
  
Sasuke: Damn straight. Leave me alone. *gets up and walks away*  
  
Kakashi: I worry for him...But not in this story, it's supposed to be humor!  
  
Sasuke: *pissed at Kakashi now* You're almost as bad as..........Him........  
  
Kakashi: Who??????  
  
Sasuke: Him.  
  
Kakashi: Whoo?????  
  
Sasuke: HIM!  
  
Kakashi: WHOO??  
  
Sasuke: H-I-M HIM!!!  
  
Kakashi: Spell his name!!  
  
Sasuke: *really pissed now and attacks Kakashi* TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!!  
  
Kakashi: I KNOW!! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU BLOW UP!!! ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasuke: YOU BASTARD!!!!! *starts killing him*  
  
Back to present time!___________NOT THAT WAY!!  
  
Sakura: Sasuke-chan...  
  
Naruto: Chan??  
  
Ino: I knew Sakura was GAY!  
  
Sakura: *realizing her slip* Oops...  
  
Ino: HAHAHAHAHA!! I KNEW IT!! SASUKE SHALL BE MINE!!!!  
  
Naruto: No. He's MINE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura & Ino: O.O;;;;;;;;  
  
Naruto: *gets up and walks away like nothing happened*  
  
After everyone started settling down a bit, Yugi called them all into the living room  
  
Yugi: We're going to have a present exchange!  
  
Kakashi: PRESENT EXCHANGE!! I'LL GET SASUKE AN ITACHI PLUSHIE!!!!!!!!!  
  
All but Sasuke and Kakashi: ...........................................  
  
Yugi: O...kay....  
  
Yami Bakura: ::Nothing here can ever be right. Everything is obviously wrong::  
  
Yoh: YO!! *catches himself, too late*  
  
Anna: OKAY, THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR TRAINING SESSION SHALL BE TRIPLED! And the one AFTER dinner will be canceled.  
  
Yoh: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amidamaru: Poor Lord Yoh...  
  
Manta: Does anyone know what the word 'Itachi' means?  
  
Sasuke: Bastard.  
  
Manta: Okay! So, Itachi means bastard!  
  
Sasuke: He is a bastard...yes...but worse...  
  
Kakashi: NOO!! SASUKE'S CLOSING UP ON US AGAIN!! WE MUST PRY HIM OPEN!!!  
  
All but Kakashi and Sasuke: O.O  
  
Yugi: Yes...No...Alright! Everyone, get your presents together within the next ten minutes, and meet me in the living room!  
  
Everyone: Alright!  
  
Kakashi: But, we ARE in the living room!  
  
Yugi: I said AFTER you get your presents, twit!  
  
Kakashi: *GASP* I AM NOT A PREGNANT GOLDFISH!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yugi: ..Right...Everyone, get your presents...starting...NOW!!!  
  
...And this was only the first hour...MWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________  
  
TB27: I SAY AGAIN, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SK23: *still in psycho hypnotized by light phase* Liiiiiiiiigggghhhhhtttttt @.@ *gets smacked by RZ19* Again, @.@  
  
RZ19: WAKE UP, SK!!! PLLLEEEAASSEEE!!!  
  
TB27: *watches RZ19's futile efforts to wake the light stricken SK* Well...Erm...Umm...While they do this, why don't you all give us them lovely lovely reviews!! ^_____^  
  
Please?  
  
If you don't, you might shatter our already fragile egos.  
  
NOTE: Edited by Ankoku!  
  
Ankoku: Meh. The guest list screwed and stuff, so I fixed it! REVIEWS PLEASE!! Listen up now guys, cos I'm ranting!  
  
We went through ALL the trouble to post this, and not ONE SINGLE REVIEW! COMON NOW! Please? –sigh- Ah well. Have fun. AND THANKS TO DRAGI FOR REVIEWING THE THIRD CHAPTER OF HARK! The rest of you suck. I also am aware that there are several other fics like this, and if it's slightly copying, I'm sorry. However, we had this idea a LOOOOOONG time ago. So, pleaaaassseeee review! As said before, you'll shatter our fragile egos! T.T 


End file.
